


Talk Nerdy To Me

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mundane, F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February, First Dates, Pop Culture, Shamless Star Trek Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of Jemma's flashcards or hypothetical situation drills prepared her for Skye’s answer to the very simple question of, “so what do you do for a living?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy To Me

**Author's Note:**

> On my [femtrope bingo card](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) it said "AU: Mundane" and that means to SHIELD, so here we are. (This kind feels more along the lines of MetaFiction, but oh well.)

Jemma made flashcards to prepare for the night, flashcards she went over extensively with her roommate and longtime friend who had just rolled his eyes at her and promised that she would be fine and that she was probably over thinking things. Something that she had always fiercely disagreed with, one could never be too prepared, and Jemma excelled at preparation, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Fitz had jokingly said “what’s the worst that could happen,” and she really should have made him knock on wood or something because this was exactly that.

None of her flashcards or hypothetical situation drills prepared her for Skye’s answer to the very simple question of, “so what do you do for a living?”

“I design nerdy lingerie,” Skye says like it’s a perfectly average job to hold. As if it was a job that plenty of people held and was something socially acceptable to mention on the first date. As if she was proud of the fact. 

The next time she saw Ward she was going to have to have a serious talk with him about hooking her up with his friends who had less than normal career choices.

Then again, Jemma really should have seen this coming asking ‘Mr. Awkward and Socially’ inept if he had any single friends, bless Fitz for being to put up with him on a daily basis she couldn’t imagine how he did it.

Jemma supposed it could have been worse though. At least she didn’t work in a sex shop or anything that extreme. Even if this did seem to be nearly as bad, and most definitely not something she would have been able to explain to her parents with a straight face.  

If the other woman noticed the way Jemma nearly chocked on her wine she didn’t say anything just smiled brightly back at her. Jemma wasn’t certain if the look was eerie or comforting.

“I’m sorry I don’t think I heard you right,” she says once she’s able to breathe again, hoping that the blush isn’t too high up on her cheeks.

“Oh no, you probably did,” Skye smirks, “you know, I could show you some if you’d like?”

“Right now,” Jemma replies before she can stop to think about that and the fact that they’re in a restaurant so clearly not right now.

However, Skye doesn’t even seem to blink at her question. Instead she shrugs her shoulders, “what they hell, I’ve got a pair on right now. Come to the bathroom with me really quick, we’ll go _freshen up._ ”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit uh, fast,” she can feel her face burning up even as she says the words, no doubt she’s as red as a tomato at this point. Thank God nobody she knows is there around to see it, well other than Skye, but she hardly counts since they only just really met.

The woman sitting across from her raises an eyebrow at her which only causes Jemma to become a lot more interested in looking at the menu or anywhere other than across the table from her.  

“I’m not trying to proposition you,” Skye says after a moment, her voice light with surprised laughter, “not just yet anyways.”

“I wasn’t implying,” Jemma starts, though her voice squeaks at the pitiful attempt at lying.

“Mhmm sure,” her date replies, “now come on before they come back to take our order.”

Jemma isn’t given a chance to argue or disagree with that before Skye is up out of her seat, smoothing her dress down with one hand and heading in the direction of the washrooms, she doesn’t wait for Jemma to follow, but she does look over her shoulder at Jemma with a look like a challenge raising an eyebrow and swaying her hips slightly.

She moves quickly to follow her, knees hitting the table in her haste and napkin falling to the floor, but all the other patrons of the restaurant seem too busy with their own food to notice the scientist make a fool of herself as she followers after her date, still a bit surprised and embarrassed that this was actually happening.

Once they get into the bathroom, which is thankfully empty, Skye tugs her into the handicap stall before she can even think to object. Twin pairs of heels make clicking noises against the bathroom’s tile floor, as Jemma tries not to feel so awkward staring at the floor as Skye fumbles with the zipper at the back of her dress. It only takes her a moment before the dress falls to the floor and Jemma has to look up then and when she does she takes in the other woman in a matching set of bra and panties both a bright gold color.

“Is that the Starfleet insignia,” Jemma asks all of the awkwardness she had felt moment prior seeming to evaporate at once as laughter threatens to spill from her lips.

“Command Gold,” Skye answers with pride, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her hips to the side to show them off.  

And that is what does her in, “oh my god,” Jemma says openly laughing now, leaning back against the wall of the stall, her cheeks flushed this time from laughter through rather than embarrassment, she brings a hand up to cover her face trying to hide behind it.

Skye on the other hand seems mostly unaffected and if anything rather proud. She looks all too natural standing in nothing but a bra and panties and there’s a mischievous glint to her eyes as she meets Jemma’s eyes, “I could give you a pair if you’d like? Though I cannot see you in gold, no offense meant.”

“None taken,” she answers between laughs, “Honestly, I’d probably be a science officer.”

At that comment Skye lights up at once, pointing at Jemma with a wide smile on her face, “You could be the Commander Spock to my Captain Kirk. It’s perfect!”

“It is most logical,” Jemma replies trying to keep her voice as deadpanned as she possibly can, though it is not entirely successful.

Skye laughs outright at that, “it’s perfect, you’re perfect!”

\---

Later that night when Jemma finds herself over at Skye’s place for something a lot less innocent than the casual invitation for tea that had originally been presented, she cannot seem to stay too serious when Skye tells her to take off her dress, Jemma instantly finds herself replying with a little laugh, “Yes, Captain.” 


End file.
